Digital computing equipment (computers) are often electrically connected to other digital computer equipment through internetworks of wiring and software. Each computer in an internetwork requires programs and data (software) to operate. Traditionally, software is entered into a computer through removable magnetic media, such as magnetic tape or removable disks. Because each computer in a large internetwork requires its own copy of software, and since a relatively few administrators must install and update software on every computer in a network, distributing software throughout a network by traditional techniques is time-consuming, error-prone, or impractical.
Distributing software by transmitting it through the network between computers is known in the art as Electronic Software Distribution (ESD). ESD can reduce the number of administrators required to install and update software in a network, and improve the speed and accuracy of software distribution. Existing software distribution techniques, however, are often unreliable, inefficient, and incomplete. The present invention is an improvement over existing techniques, employing advanced processes and methods of ESD.